


How do you love me?

by shadowkey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	How do you love me?

Erano anni che sia Logan che Storm erano stati scelti come professori per l'accademia di Xavier per i giovani mutanti ed erano anni che non avevano una missione vera e propria erano solo degli addestratori e poi Logan era stato messo ironicamente come professore di storia.  
Un giorno incontra Storm in un momento di pausa "L'unica cosa positiva del fatto che mi abbiano messo ad insegnare storia è che se non ricordo cosa devo spiegare posso mettermi a raccontare le mie storie passate" le disse vedendola un po' afflitta "Dovevano darti il corso di meteorologia e comunque avevano previsto sole oggi" le disse sarcastico "Mi hanno richiamato per una missione e non ho idea di come possa aiutare ora come ora noi siamo obsoleti ci sono tutti questi ragazzi con meravigliosi poteri, io e te siamo solo dei vecchi amici che dicono cose inutili sul campo a dei ragazzi" disse la donna "Se ti spaventa la missione posso venire con te, sono un ottimo scudo umano e poi sai quanto io adoro attaccare il nemico" le propose.  
"Sì un aiuto come te non sarebbe male" disse tranquilla.  
Qualche giorno dopo i due si ritrovarono prigionieri durante la suddetta missione "Ecco lo dicevo che eravamo troppo vecchi per questo lavoro" disse lei e poi vide una nebbiolina arrivare dentro la cella "Vogliono addormentarci o cosa?" disse preoccupata cercando di scacciare la sostanza ma senza risultato, era una nebbia di serio della verità. Dopo qualche minuto lei era stata colpita dagli effetti della nebbia e si avvicinò a Logan "Quanti anni che ci conosciamo? è molto tempo che io ho da confessarti una cosa!" gli disse "Cosa ti hanno dato, perchè ti comporti così?" le chiese allarmato "Perchè io ti amo, ti ho sempre amato e anche tu mi ami altrimenti in questo momento feriresti la povera pazza che ti sta cercando di baciare" disse per poi prendergli il viso e baciarlo, lui rispose al bacio, che fosse una magia o fosse la realtà lui accettava di buon grado quel trattamento e la baciò a sua volta "Sì, ti amo e volevo sempre che l'amicizia diventasse amore, ma non volevo rovinare tutto, so che tu sei sincera" le disse abbracciandola "L'amore è meno prevedibile del tempo, e il nostro ha fatto il corso che doveva"


End file.
